The Time Travel
by manta5544
Summary: This is a mix of DBZ,yugioh,and Chrono Trigger. Bulma makes a time machine and garlic Jr. pushes them in and they go back in the dinousur age.(A lot of presure on Trunks)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, cartoons, etc.  
  
Author's note: I have written another story. I'm SO happy. Well, this story came from my dad so give all reviews to him. My dad really has a great imagination I'm glad I'm the one that have's him. Well, I'm going to try and make this one long. This is a mix of Chrono Trigger, Dragon Ball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh, and maybe more if you ask me in your reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: prologue  
  
  
  
Bulma had spent years and years trying to create a time machine after "Future" Trunks went back to his time. Everyone was grown up.  
  
Trunks had his hair long all the way to his shoulders tied up in a ponytail. He wanted it cut so badly. He had great time to train with his father. They started moving intill they stopped at a city called "Domino City", Trunks had great friends there. Trunks finally got his haircut like he wanted in the beginning.  
  
  
  
The Son family had left also and moved two blocks away from the Briefs. Mainly because Goku and Vegeta wanted to fight to see who was the greatest fighter. Of course Goku won, but sometimes very close into losing. Vegeta never gave up.  
  
Tea, she had grown long hair all the way down to her elbows and wasn't planning to cut it. She wore skirts everyday now. She quit working at the restaurant and worked as a lifeguard at the pool.  
  
  
  
Goten had long frizzy black hair that went down only to his elbows. His mother trying to convince him to cut his hair but still refuses to do it. He works at a little store called "Quick Pick-up"  
  
  
  
Everyone had nice lives there; intill Bulma had finished the time Machine after so many years. Garlic Jr. had escaped to wherever he was and had seen what Bulma had finished; the Time Machine. He really wanted to get back at Gohan for trapping him in that dimension. Bulma was exited and called a party to her house. Goku was especially exited about the food.  
  
Garlic Jr. crawled up to the time Machine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Review: Please review and I'm dearly sorry if this chapter sounded childish. I couldn't think of a better prologue. So sorry. Well, next chapter should be up sometime today and better. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Oh and here's the summary, I know ff.net didn't put all of it:  
  
  
  
HI YA! This story is great and please read.  
  
Bulma has created a time machine after seeing her future son's mom had created a time machine. Garlic Jr. has escaped from the dimension he was in and saw what Bulma had created. He pushes Joey, Yugi, Bakura, Yami, Trishten, Tea, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Chrono, Chi-chi, Marle, and Ivy in the time machine..way back when the dinosaur's lived. Joey and Goku get along REAL good. Oh..and in here Videl never married Gohan. 


	2. Way, Way, Way In The Past

Chapter 2  
  
Way, way, way in the past.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, cartoons, etc.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hi! I told you this chapter would be up. Well, it takes something hours to get a chapter downloaded on the ff.net. I hope you didn't wait too long or especially a whole day if you really wanted to read this. On with the fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: way, way, way in the past.  
  
  
  
Bulma was proud that she had accomplished what she had dreamed about ever since "Future" Trunks came and left. She wanted to know if she could make a Time machine.  
  
  
  
Yugi, Trishten, Tea, Goten, and Trunks were dancing to the music that filled the room. Goten was showing off and trying to impress Tea, but no luck was going with him. Tea just laughed at the sight.  
  
  
  
Garlic Jr. was a few feet away from the time Machine. He smiled at the thought he was going to do. He wanted to laugh, but that would draw attention towards him. "Speaking of attention, I need to keep my power level down so they won't sense me." He starred at the time machine and then moved on.  
  
  
  
Goku was stuffing his mouth full of food trying to get as much as possible in. Joey walked toward the food were Goku was eating, Joey did the same thing as Goku. Later they were in a competition in who could eat the most. Bulma smiled. She knew Goku would eat like he had, but she never guessed that Joey would.  
  
  
  
Gohan and Bakura were talking about how cool it would be to go in the time machine and go into ancient Egypt. Bakura just wanted to steal more of the great king tombs. Gohan, he wanted to see how it was back then. Chrono, Ivy, Chi-chi, and Marle were talking and laughing.  
  
  
  
Yami and Vegeta were just talking about kings when out of nowhere they were arguing. " I'm a King in ancient Egypt so you have to listen to me and do my every command!" Vegeta just smirked and a slight laugh came out "I'm a King of a whole planet called Vegetas and YOU HAVE TO OBEY ME!" Yami glared at him "Is that a challenge I hear from you." Vegeta smirked "I wouldn't even dream about challenging you, you know that I'll always win, but I will fight you and to the death" Yami knew he meant by acutely fighting, Yami had an idea that would piss Vegeta off. Yami turned to Vegeta " You Will never when because I have more powerful duel cards" Vegeta got really pissed off and started to tackle Yami but Yami jumped up and landed behind him and put a comforting hand on his back. "I'm sorry if I pissed you off it's just I couldn't help but see the look on your face."  
  
  
  
Vegeta just forgived him because he had seen the look on Bulma's face showing "You better not wreck this party MR." He didn't want to get her pissed because when she gets pissed Vegeta didn't like it.  
  
  
  
Garlic Jr. was very close to the time machine intill he saw Gohan and Bakura walk to Trunks and they were RIGHT beside him. Garlic smiled "I guess I can change some of my plans" He leaped out grabbed Gohan and Trunks and pushed them in the machine and turned it on by pressing lots of buttons. And pushing and pulling levers.  
  
  
  
Bulma had a look of horror and screamed "YOUR GOING TO MESS IT UP.....LEAVE IT!" Goku had dropped all of his food and was running to his son before he disappeared in time, and Goten was running after Gohan because he was his only brother.  
  
  
  
Yugi ran to Trunks because he was a great friend to him, Yami ran after Yugi worried that he might be left behind and leaving his abiou in danger especially in time. Bakura ran to the Gohan the friend he just made because he was his first friend that liked Egypt. Ivy ran for Trunks because she had a secret crush on him. Chi-chi ran after Ivy because she was only a teenager. Chrono went after both of them because he was a pure hearted person. Marle went after Chrono because that was her boyfriend. Vegeta ran after Yami because he wasn't done proving he was a better king then him. Tea went after Yami because she liked him. Joey went after Goku because he wanted to prove that he could eat more. Trishten went after Joey because that was his best "Buddy".  
  
  
  
While all the hustle was going on Garlic Jr. went and pushed Bulma outside and into the street using his powers he was trying to regain. A large light over came the room and the time machine was gone. So were the teenager's. Garlic walked back in the room and saw it was gone. He smiled "Finally the world is mine"  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks woke up to a huge roar sound. His head was bleeding. He looked down and saw he was sitting on a green, brown plant like thing. He looked over to see Gohan. His head was bleeding also and he was gaining conscious.  
  
  
  
Gohan looked around and saw Trunks looking at him. Trunks was the first one to ask "Who was that guy, I never seem him in my life?" Gohan sighed "Okay his name is Garlic Jr. and I defeated him twice.....I think....I guess he wanted to get revenge." Trunks looked around, a lot of people were here and then he spotted it. It was the time machine, it had smoke coming out and parts of it were scattered all over the place. It was almost, almost completely hidden.  
  
  
  
Trunks screamed out knowing what had happened " AHHHH, WE MUST HAVE TRAVELED THREW TIME AND NOW THE TIME MACHINE IS BROKEN!!!!!" the young teenager's woke at the sound of a panicking Trunks.  
  
  
  
Goku looked up to Trunks "What's wrong Trunks?" Before Trunks could even speak a huge roar came across them and it felt like the earth was about to crumble beneath their feet. A large head popped out of the trees, it was so huge that Joey, Yugi, Bakura, Yami, Trishten, Tea, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Chrono, Ivy, Chi-chi, and Marle recognized what it was and started to run from it terrified. Thinking the same thing "I'm going to die, goodbye world"  
  
It was a T-Rex ready to eat them all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Review: I hope you like this Chapter and please review. I love reviews so please I beg you review. And sorry I broke my promise saying that this chapter was going to be on the same day as the first day. I think I have toooo many characters so I might think about making some people in here die....don't worry it's just a thought, but the more characters the longer the chapters are....right? 


	3. Default Chapter

Chapter 3  
  
Default chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any-thing in here.  
  
  
  
A/N: I wanted to sleep in, but I had a little power to write this chapter. Remember this story is from my dad that gave me the idea so review to him.....or just review to me and I'll give it to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Default chapter  
  
  
  
Joey was thinking to himself " I'm never going to see the light again," he turned to Goku "Just in case I die * pants* I want to tell you that I can stuff more food than * pants* then you" Goku glared at him. "I won't let you die..I'm going to prove it"  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku stopped and turned to the dinosaur it was a feet way..... Goku smiled every-one stopped too. "Ka.....Me....Ha...Me...HA!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A light blue light ball formed in Goku's hand, Joey had no idea how he did that and what the hell he was doing, but stopped behind him. The blue light had hit the dinosaur in the right arm and had it demolished away. It had let out a terrible cry and was losing blood from his right arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta had had enough of the cry and was going to kill it. " SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING COLD BLOODED SCALY LIZARD!!!!!" Vegeta yelled through the cry. Vegeta glared his eyes. He bent down on one knee and put his palms connected pointed up. (get it)  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami appeared beside him and put a hand in front of himself and looked at Vegeta. " I never knew Yami had KI, I never sensed it." Vegeta thought. He shrugged at the idea and yelled " GALIC GUN!!!!" and a blinding yellow light flew from his hands.  
  
  
  
The dinosaur let out another sharp cry and this time half of the jungle they were in and the dinosaurs left arm was gone. Yami smirked " That was a bad aim, now watch the true master" Vegeta clenched his teeth, oh how badly he wanted to kill him and prove him wrong. Yami yelled at the no armed dinosaur " MIND CRUSH" it let out another horrible scream and this time fell to the ground lifeless. Yami turned to Vegeta and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta leaped up and got on top of Yami and was punching his face and neck. " Don't you dare do that again" Vegeta yelled as the punches were being blown. Yami on the other hand was trying to speak to him. " Veg .. *Punch* ta. . *Punch*... what ...*Punch* did ... *Punch* ....*Punch*....I *Punch* do.*Punch*  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta had stopped punching Yami do to Goku stopping him and punching him. He helped Yami to his feet and saw Yami's face was covered full of blood. Goku glared at Vegeta " Why did you do that to him Vegeta!?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta glared at Goku and answered in a threating tone  
  
" I can do what ever I want. This bitch has no control over me!" Yami eyes narrowed his eyes and said, "I Never said you had to listen to you I just said I would be a better king" Vegeta lost his temper and started to punch him again, but was stopped by Goku again. Vegeta snarled and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku sighed " Don't worry he's just cranky because he wants to prove he's better, which he's not but you know." Yami smiled and then asked " Do you think we'll find a lake or river?" Goku turned to him and laughed " I don't think so, but maybe if were lucky." Yami sighed " I guess I'll have to stay bloody intill then."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Every-one was tired because of running with all of their might trying not to become a T-Rex's meal. Trunks had heard what Goku had said and knew Gohan and he would have to stay bloody intill they found a river or lake. Chi-chi was freaking out and Goku's comfort wasn't helping. Goten was saying how cool that was and how he wanted to do it again.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Night had fallen, the group had made an shelter under a tree that wasn't big enough for a dinosaur to fit his mouth in there and eat them all and send them all into heaven. Yugi was in the center of the group because he was the youngest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks said the time machine was almost completely hidden and they could find it easily because it would be still smoking. They all went to sleep warmed by their body heat. They ate the remains of the T-Rex for food to eat since every-one was partly starving.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was their first day in the prehistoric time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review: Please Review. *Gets down and begs again* I really should make these chapter longer.please let me know. Well, The next chapter should be up tomorrow. ^__^ 


	4. Joey Missing and KAIBA!

Chapter 4  
  
Joey missing and KAIBA!  
  
This is my first dialogue. ^__^  
  
  
  
Yugi Topaz: I LOST TO GENRA!!!  
  
  
  
Yami: Who's Genra?  
  
  
  
Yugi Topaz: The main boss on Dead or Alive 3.  
  
  
  
Yami: Oh? Well, that means I have to do the disclaimer right?  
  
  
  
Yugi Topaz: Right.  
  
  
  
Yami: *Sighs* Yugi Topaz does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Chrono Trigger, or Dragon Ball Z, But she does own this fic ^__^.....now Yugi Topaz you do the fic.  
  
  
  
Yugi Topaz: *Pauses game* Oh all right......on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Joey Missing and KAIBA!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi woke up to the sound of a loud roar. He got up and started to walk to the lake by the tree. It was a couple of feet away from there "Shelter" so he thought it wouldn't be dangerous. When he got there he drank silently as the water he cupped in his hands came close to his lips. He took a couple of drinks intill he saw a fish. " That could be Breakfast for us" he thought. He was too cautious to talk, he was even more afraid that a carnivore would come and eat him when he was alone. He took off his shirt ready to fish.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
After a couple of fish, one for each person he put the fish on his shirt and tied it around the fish making sure none of the fish fall out. He was about 10 feet away from the shelter they had slept in before he heard a whine. He straightened up and turned around slowly and there he saw a Massospondylus. (This is spelled right because I have a book ^__^)  
  
  
  
He screamed as loud as he could that woke everyone under the shelter, and look towards him. Yami was the first the one to spot him, "YUGI!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi took full speed intill the Massospondylus ran in front of him and stopped Yugi dead in his tracks. "I'm dead" he thought, he closed his eyes tight intill he heard a VERY familiar voice, " Don't be afraid, this friend of mine is harmless" He didn't even need to think who it was he already knew who it was. He looked up and guessed right...  
  
  
  
..........It was Kaiba on the dinosaur.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Kaiba?" Yugi was surprised to see Kaiba here, and he knew he didn't come and explore. Yami ran to Yugi and was the one to ask the first question " What are you doing here Kaiba, and don't even say sight seeing because I know you better then that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba smiled, " I was on my way to your game shop intill this green dude came and said, you shall go with your friends Seto Kaiba, and then I was here and the first friend that I ever made here was this Massospondylus". Gohan came up and had a questioning look, " Is Garlic Jr. going to send everyone to this time, AND how is he bringing people here at this time?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks appeared and smiled " Easy, he has my mother remember, and I highly doubt my mother made just one." Gohan smiled a fake one back; he was worried for some reason. Vegeta came and grabbed Yugi by the hair and simply growled in his face. " Why did you go out any way, I was having a VERY nice sleep and...." He was cute off by a punch in the face by Yami. "Never talk to my abiou like that again."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled at Yami, but decided to shake the idea off of killing Yami. Kaiba was thinking this going to be A LONG day. He could tell that Yami and the person with black spiked up hair DIDN'T get along very well,.....actually never. Kaiba decided to talk more sense there were just fighting.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Anyway I saw this Massospondylus and I knew it was a plant eater.....and sooner or later it helped me." Yugi smiled "That's nice, but were is your brother, Mokaba?" Kaiba pointed beside him and there was Mokaba.  
  
  
  
  
  
He jumped off and hugged Yugi. " I was so scared, were you?" Yugi smiled "You have no idea, you and your brother had MUCH better luck then us when you arrived, believe me" He laughed at the thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
They invited Kaiba in and there they noticed 5 more Massospondylus behind Kaiba. (That makes a total of six.) The Massospondylus were now eating the leaves on the trees.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku was looking around and then got a worried look on his face and the yelled "WERE'S JOEY!" That got everyone's attention and then they looked around, but they didn't find Joey anywhere. Trishten was crying because his best buddy was gone. Chi-chi was just plain calm; all she cared about was her children being safe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks, Goten, and Chrono went to find the ship. And see if it was really damaged. Ivy and Marle were trying to calm Trishten down, while at the same time Yugi was watching Trishten and guessed right there and then that Trishten was a big baby. Yami and Vegeta were STILL fighting at whom was the best king.  
  
  
  
Bakura was casting an Egyptian spell to heal the wound on Gohan's head, while Goku and Tea watched in interest. Kaiba and Mokaba were getting the Massospondylus ready and putting blankets over their back ready to be ridden, that Chi-chi had brought with her in her Dino caps that were in her purse.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
  
  
After awhile when it was noon and they had fish for lunch Chi-chi, Marle, Ivy, Goten, Tea, Trishten, and Bakura went with Trunks to see if they could fix the time machine. Trunks hadn't had a clue how the time machine worked, but knew he could figure it out like his mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest, Yugi, Yami, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Chrono, Kaiba, and, Mokaba went to find Joey. Goku could tell this was going to be a LONG trip with Vegeta and Yami with them, and they could easily attract a carnivore with their loud mouths. They had taken only 3 Massospondylus for the trip. The first one had Kaiba controlling the dinosaur and Mokaba behind him, the second had Yami controlling the, and Yugi behind him and after Yugi was Goku. The third Massospondylus had Gohan controlling the dinosaur with Chrono behind him and Vegeta behind Chrono.  
  
  
  
  
  
They had walked almost all day and were about to give up when all of a sudden Yugi saw a woman that went in a cave. They followed her silently and there they saw Joey in a Chair in a cage eating.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review: Please Review, and sorry if this was short. Here is the information on Massospondylus.  
  
  
  
Massospondylus  
  
  
  
  
  
Massospondylus was a large animal, about 13 ft. (4m) long, and one of the most widespread early dinosaurs. Its close relatives, which lived at the same time, were Lufengosaurus in China and plateosaurus in Europe. Massospondylus was named in 1854 by sir Richard Owen from a few broken vertebrae that had been sent from south Africa tom England. New fossils of Massospondylus were found later and there are now some partial skeletons from which a reconstruction can be attempted. Massospondylus was a plant- eater. It ate tough leaves, and it had pebbles in its stomach to grind up food, like the grit that birds swallow for the same purpose. It had strong hind legs and arms and its hands could have been used for walking or for grasping. The thumb was huge and it had a large, curved claw. It could be placed against fingers two and three and might have been used for holding things. Fingers four and five were very small. A few odd bones from India have also been named as Massospondylus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, did that make sense? I hope it did. I have to go know, so please Review. 


	5. Rescue Part 1

Chapter 5  
  
Rescue (part 1)  
  
Yugi: I want to say that Yugi topaz does not own anything in here although she wants to.  
  
  
  
Yugi Topaz: I'm dearly sorry for not up dating this chapter. Soccer is going to start REALLY soon, so I got to be prepared. Try out's are in a week. Well, on with the fic, I can't blabber all day.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey sat in the cage. They saw that Joey was eating wildly. There were women, dressed in brown skin. They were pretty ugly if you could see them right now. Goku quickly made a suggestion in his mind. ~I'm glad my wife doesn't look like that~ he smiled at the thought and laughed a little which there made Yami grab his mouth and pull him away before those weird women with Joey noticed them.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Watch it Goku, We don't want to be caught by those freaky looking things in there", Yami pointed at Goku. He knew Yami was right, but the thought of it just made him want to laugh out loud. He finally stopped giggling when Kaiba glared at him. He knew this Kaiba guy was serious and didn't take jokes.  
  
  
  
Mokaba was just starring at Kaiba, a look on his face saying ~Cut it out big brother~. Yami and Vegeta stood away from each other as far away as possibly, but keeping up with the group. Yugi was with Yami clinging on to Yami's legs. Gohan was watching Joey, and trying to get his attention, so was Chrono. Chrono turned to Gohan.  
  
  
  
"Listen, They're all over there arguing and fighting, so let us save Joey." Chrono said with a smile. Gohan looked at him confused, " Who's arguing?" Chrono fell down, (anime style) and then got up and spoke, "Kaiba is talking, Mokaba is starring at him. Yami is over at the right side off to the far corner, and Vegeta is off in the far-left corner. Goku is just starring at Kaiba who is talking to him, and Yugi is staying with Yami no matter what. NOW do you understand that it is up to us to rescue Joey? If not now then it will take millions of time to get this thing straight. Get it?" Gohan nodded and now he understood, and Chrono was right too. Why waist a bunch of time when they could just save him here. They went off to the other side of the cave. There they just noticed that the cave was under a mountain. They each shared there thought and started to climb the mountain half way.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks was trying to figure out how to fix the time machine. Everyone was pushing his limits. He could only do a little because he only knew little, and in the past when he asked his mother what she was doing she only answered " I'm making a time machine." And that was all. Yeah she explained some parts to were they go and how to work it, but that was rarely. His hands were black from the oil and the smoke still coming from it. Goten was right beside him, Trunks was glad that he had a friend like Goten. When they arrived with the Massospondylus Goten went straight at his side to help him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chi-chi, Ivy, Marle, and Tea were talking about when they were going to have dinner. They didn't have lunch because `some` people were too lazy to go and hunt. It was almost night, and Kaiba, Mokaba, Yami, Yugi, Goku, Gohan, Chrono, and Vegeta weren't back yet, and that worried everyone. Trishten and Bakura were trying their hardest to find food, but no luck came to them. There was plenty of firewood that they could get, but they didn't want fire, they wanted food.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey was enjoying his life which he had no idea was going on, but on his guess, he thought they were going to make him king. (Yeah right! ^__^) He loved the food, in fact he was STILL starving, eating like he never ate before. He had thought that he had saw Gohan and Chrono, but that could have been his imagination.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba, Mokaba, Yami, Yugi, Goku, and Vegeta were looking for Gohan and Chrono. Goku was extremely worried about Gohan. That was his son after all. Chrono was gone and that he didn't want anybody to die in this horrible place of reptiles. And nobody could sense Chrono or Gohan.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chrono was tired of climbing, he had expected to climb half way, but instead they were going up to the very top. It was cold up their, not to mention that they were almost 1,000 feet above sea level. Gohan could breath just fine since he was half saiyajin. Chrono was used to this hard breathing thing, because he had climbed higher mountains then this one. They were already on the top, and that meant to Gohan that nobody could sense them since they were this high. He smiled at the thought, and smiled even wider, finally he would be able to prove that he could rescue someone. His father and mother would now let him go to a burning house, etc, etc. He stood up and looked at Chrono.  
  
  
  
"Lets go, the sooner we get Joey the sooner we can get back to the others, and hopefully we don't get lost and lose them. So what do you say, we had about 15 minutes of rest." Gohan said, he had a bright smile on his face and held up his hand to help Chrono off his butt. Chrono grabbed his hand and pulled himself up and smiled, "alright".  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan build up his ki and pointed his hand straight down the middle of the mountain and fired. It only took about 30 seconds when it was finished. Chrono yelled, "LEVATION!" and soon he was in the air and then he went thew the hole that Gohan had made. Gohan just had to use so little of his ki, compared to him, to fly down the hole.  
  
  
  
15 MINUTES LATER  
  
  
  
  
  
Chrono landed on his to feet then after a couple of seconds he heard Gohan land beside. Both of them let out a scream of agony do to the sharp pain that just appeared in both their shoulders. Gohan reached over to his right shoulder and Chrono reached over to his left and noticed blood spelling out. And then they both sensed it. Something was behind them, armed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Review: Please review, I want this to be a good story for all of you reviewers. I think I need to speed up my chapters a little. Well, intill then PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
